Loki's lovers
by TwistedMelody1313
Summary: Just a few smutty one shots about everyone's favorite God, Loki Laufeyson. Rated M for a reason!


**A/N: **Well, guess who's back with a new story? (Yes, because I needed more added to my list of to dos) This story isn't going to be like my usual chapter stories. In fact, these are all gonna be one shot smuts with everyone's favorite God, Loki. I don't think I'll be using any canon characters with this one (unless I decide to). However, I /am/ in fact taking requests on this (i.e. if you wanna see your oc with Loki, or any other character perhaps (i.e. canon character, character from another fandom, anything), PM me, and don't be shy to tell me what you want!). If not, I'll still write for this, but I just think it would be more fun with requests~ Anyway, my little introduction is done. Please enjoy the chapter! ~TM1313

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loki, or anyone else from Thor. They are owned by Marvel!

* * *

Catherine came to the dance with Thor, but he left her to dance with another woman. Jane Foster, she thought her name was. She frowned. The name sounded vaguely familiar. Was it Thor's ex? She sighed, realizing she was right. He had just left her to dance with his ex. She stood against the wall, head low, until someone walked over to her.

"Care to dance with me?" He asked. His voice was smooth, like velvet. She stared at him, eyes wide. Who was this man?

He had raven hair, and brilliant green eyes. He was slim, and his cheek bones were narrow. He had a devious smile that looked as though the devil was standing in his place, and his skin was as white as snow. Before she could ask for his name, he offered his hand.

Without wasting another moment, she took his hand and followed him. He began to slow dance with her, twirling her around and leading her expertly. It was almost like he was made for dancing. She noticed he'd occasionally look over at Thor, and was confused.

The stranger suddenly pulled her close and smirked, sending her half lidded gaze, turning her into putty. She felt eyes boring into the back of her head and had to look back. She saw Thor, staring at her and her new found dance partner. He was glaring at the man, and she felt satisfied. She gasped when the man picked her up and carried her away.

She stared at him, confused. "What are you doing?" She asked, her blonde hair falling over her eyes. He carried her to the back room, not responding. He suddenly laid her down on a bed that happened to be there. He smirked and leaned down.

"Have you not realized who I am?" He asked, running his hand up and down her thigh. She gasped and shook her head, staring at him. He chuckled and stood up. "I suppose Thor never spoke about me. I am Loki, prince of Asgard."

Catherine's eyes widened. So this was Thor's brother? But they didn't look alike. She gasped when she felt lips on her neck. It didn't matter if they were related, or he was lying or anything to her. The man was attractive, and she was already finding herself aroused by him.

Loki trailed his hands down her sides and grabbed her ass, sinking his teeth into her neck. He all but tore the dress off of her body, exposing her under garments to him. "My… Thor really does have a good taste in women." He commented, running his hands over the white fabric that covered her breasts, and down her stomach to her panties. He looked up at her, and with a devious smirk, hooked both of his pointer fingers in her panties and pulled them down. He tossed them aside, and leaned down, kissing her thigh.

She blushed, and looked down at the man between her legs. She unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, looking away shyly. Her icy blue eyes bore into the wall as she felt uneasy with what was going on. She felt his lips come unbelievably close to her pussy, and she felt her face heat up. "Loki, what are you-" She had no time to finish and cried out, arching. His tongue darted out to taste her juices, and play with her clit.

She looked down at him, panting heavily. She moved her hips a bit, trying to get him to do more, and more he did. He slowly inserted a finger inside her, making her cry out. "L-Loki, oh gods!" She fell back onto the bed, covering her mouth. He continued to lick and suck on her clit, sending pleasure up and down her spine.

She closed her eyes and grabbed the covers, focusing on the finger pumping it's way in and out of her. "Hm… You're really tight." He smirked. "Could it be that you're a virgin?" He asked. She looked away and whimpered, making him chuckle. "So you are. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He thrusted his finger deeper inside of her, before pushing another one inside.

She gasped and grabbed the headboard, moving her hips with his fingers. "Eager are we?" He asked with a laugh. He continued to move his fingers, enjoying the reactions he was getting out of her. Slowly, he pushed a third one in and watched her face go from pleasure to discomfort.

"No… Pull it out, please…" She whimpered. He only kept going, going up to meet her gaze and stroke her cheek. She found the comforting, and closed her eyes. Slowly, the pain demolished, and began to bloom pleasure. Before she could fully enjoy it, he pulled his fingers out. "H-hey!"

She looked up and him and blushed darkly and he sucked her juices off of his fingers. He noticed her staring and smirked. "You taste divine." He whispered and began to undress himself.

Catherine couldn't help but watch, reaching back to undo her bra and toss it aside while he did so. Once he was fully undressed, she looked him up and down, her eyes stopping on his cock. She blushed darkly and suddenly began to worry. How was that to fit inside her?

He seemed to notice her fear and chuckled. "Don't worry. It will only hurt for a little bit. I promise." He whispered. "Now lay back." He commanded.

She blushed and nodded, laying back down and exposing herself to him. He began to push himself inside of her, carefully, as he tried not to hurt her. Sadly, because she was still a virgin, he still had to rip through her hymn, which caused her to scream in pain. He tried to comfort her to the best of his abilities, peppering kissed on her face and wiping away her tears.

Soon, she gave the okay and wiggled her hips a bit. He nodded slowly and began to move his hips, staring down at her so that he could make sure he wasn't hurting her too much. Slowly but surely, she began to moan out, giving him a sign that he could move a bit faster and go deeper.

When he did this she arched and grabbed his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Do you want me to go faster?" He asked, noticing her response.

She nodded and bit her lip. "I want you to lose control." He shook his head and chuckled.

"Alright, but I warned you." He grabbed her hips and began to pound himself into her, listening to her screams. Ah, Catherine's cries were music to his ears. He leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth as he moved as fast as his body would let him. If they would have slowly sped up, he would've lasted longer, but Catherine was greedy, and Loki didn't really mind. He felt himself nearing climax and hoped she was too. He reached down and rubbed her clit. "Cum for me, dear…" He whispered.

That was all it took for her to blow. She cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck as she came, shaking and moaning still. He continued to move as best he could with her walls clenching down on him, but soon gave in and came inside her. After a few minutes, he pulled out and began to dress.

Catherine looked at him, confused and disappointed that he was leaving. "I gotta thank Thor for the wonderful birthday present." He looked at Catherine and smiled. "Why don't you get cleaned up and wait in my room? We can have some more fun then." He walked out, leaving Catherine there, red faced and once again aroused.


End file.
